What happened to Captain Jack?
by kathyiibff
Summary: This is a quick glance into the life of Captain Jack Harkness through the eyes of Ianto. This is PG - 13 for mild sexual references.


This story is rated PG-13 for sexual references

Have you ever wondered why Captain Jack Harkness can never die?

In my attempt to uncover the truth I had to dive deep into the abyss of my lover. I am Ianto, and I have fallen in love with Captain Jack.

All while trying to find out who he really is. It started out simply enough, I needed Torchwood, and it needed me.

I dove in whole heartedly, already enamored by the charm and mystique about Torchwood; about him.

I wanted to know more. I needed to know more, I just never thought I'd know this much.

As part of the files in TorchWood, Jack has his own cabinet. Filled with reports, that span across all of time,of a handsome man in a long blue

military coat with a colt revolver saving Earth and all of its inhabitants. As part of my job, I needed to know all about TorchWood. I had to keep

it running, I was the man behind the curtain, running the scenes and working my way up the ladder to being a field agent. I have only loved two

people in my life, one whom had been deleted and upgraded, and the other who could never die.

We loved each other all right, all Jack would tell me was that he was injured or sick during the war and a doctor - The Doctor possibly-had treated

him, and now as far as he knows, he is immortal. I know that isn't what happened! He is a human from the future, yet a man out of his time in more

ways than one. His timeline is more scrambled than his DNA, and is one of the most mysterious creatures I have ever encountered in all of my life.

And that is saying something coming from a former Torchwood One and a Torchwood Three agent, who has seen gaseous aliens emerge from

rocks that need sex to survive. Thankfully, my "alien" doesn't kill me after I release my orgasmic energy. That one lonely night I started reading

The Cabinet, changed my life forever. I could viscerally feel Jack next to me, reading page after page to me, guiding me through space and time.

I want to share it with you, a story so fascinating, you just might start questioning everything...

Lets start at the very beginning, in the future. The love of my life was born in 5094, and this was the first factual disappearance episode...

Every one of us knows our name, but Jack doesn't want us to know his. Deep in the Torchwood files, beyond the beyond where even Tosh

can hack into has to be his real name, but you know, Jack suits him just fine. Growing up, he lived on the Boeshane Penninsula, a beachy

arid zone of the future Earth. His family sounds so picturesque and beautiful, what we would describe a white picket fence family today. Jack

had his father -Franklin-, mother, and his brother Gray, very close to him, and in his files, he listed his favorite activities to do with them were

camping, marshmallow roasting on a bonfire at the beach in front of their home, and playing cricket. Earth in 5094, apparently still had encounters

and fly overs with aliens, and still had new one show up every once in while. One day, a new invader came overhead, instilling panic and fear in

everyone. Jack and Gray ran from the beach infront of thier home inland, while Franklin went back for Jacks mother. Gray and Jack ran as fast as

they could until they could find a safe place to hide, but Gray tripped and Jack let go of his hand, thinking that Gray would be right behind him.

Once Jack reached safety and the aliens had flown overhead, he realized Gray was no where to be found. Immediatelyy searching, he retraced

his steps back to his home, unable to find his brothher along the way. Once he returned home, he found his father at the entrance to their home,

dead with his grief stricken mother besides him. Saddened and feeling respoonsible for his brother's dissappearance,Jack spent many years

looking for Gray. After searching for as long as he could, Gray was no where to be found. Jack blocked oout the memories of that day, and

eventually it seems that he lost all happy memories of what his father, brother, and him used to enjoy doing together. I had to put the file down,

unable to read another word. Already, I knew so much and I was only on the third page of what could be thousands of documents all based on Jack.

When I reopened the file, I learned about the 5094 view on sex. I could tell, that Jack was the guy who would shag anything that moved... and from

the stories he told, I'm not that far off. Growing up in the 51st century made quite the impact! Needless to say, his preferences have remained

similair across the millenia with a few wild cards thrown in here or there. Like the time where he was sentenced to death and as his last meal

he ordered four "hyper vodkas", and bedded the executioners, it says he still keeps in touch with the "lovely couple" apparently as well.

After the executioners, Jack took on a position as a Time Agent with a partner named John Hart. Jack was the first resident of the Boeshane

Penninsula to be enrolled in the Agency, and as Im sure not to the disadvantage of his stunning looks, became the poster boy for recruitment;

Earning one of his aliases, "The Face of Boe" from the chick behind the registrars counter. But that was all the attention he received from her,

immediately upon enrollment Jack and John were recruited for a mission. It doesn't say who it was against in the battle report, it says John and

Jack became very good partners over their mission. Five years in a two week time loop sounds like hell, but with Jack, probably paradise.

After their release, Jack realized that the Time Agency had taken two years of his memory, and when they refused to return it to him, he quit.

Becoming a somewhat nefarious criminal, Jack ran scams based on his knowledge of future events. Like every good criminal, he eventually acquired

a Chula space ship, that had an invisibility shield. In 1941, Jack took his name. An American captain had died the january prior and assumed his

name as an alias. The only thing he knew about the man was the date and means of death. Captain Jack Harkness was born. And thus brought me

to one of the most important moments in my life. They say when you meet this man, everything changes, and you will never be the same.

Never see the world the same way, and never look at life on a linear perspective. I finally found information on a name Jack mentioned

with such zeal, that i knew it had to be the same man, The Doctor. I didn't feel any tingling, or a sudden urge to transform into an alien

when I saw the name, I just knew that things were going to start making a whole lot more sense around here.

Jack first mentions meeting The Doctor after acquiring his Chula, during the London Blitz.

It all started with Jack sweeping in to save the day! My Captain saw a damsel in distress, Rose Tyler, hanging from a barrage ballon!

Pulling her into his ship, he assumed she was from the future and was concerned that she was a Time Agent. He tried to con her into further

entering the ambulance, only to realize that she wasn't an agent, and they spent the night dancing on his ship in front of Big Ben. That's my charmer!

Eventually, Rose told of her companion, The Doctor (with the distinction that it was the doctor with the Black Jacket and angular features), still unsure

of her identity, Jack agrees to meet him. Meeting at the site that Jack found the Chula Ambulance, The Doctor tells him that his ship has released a

potentially life saving form called Nanogenes, and their first encounter with a deceased human child that was wearing a gas mask…

The Nanogenes wreaked havoc on the city of London, changing everyone into a deceased gas wearing person. The only way to stop it was

to find the mother of the deceased child in order to restore his genetic code with the Nanogenes, it was the only way everyone could be saved!

A massive bomb from the blitz was crashing down overhead while the genetic process was underway, Jack took the stasis beam from his Chula

and trapped it inside, with just enough power, he teleported to outer space and waited for the bomb to explode.

Even The Doctor saved him.

But even The Doctor couldn't save him from certain death, during the doctors many journeys with Rose and Jack, they faced the Daleks.

With certain impending doom, Jack (smitten with Rose) kisses her and tells her that she is worth fighting for, and he and The Doctor send

her home, before the duo fight the Daleks. Two against uncountable killing machines, a bit unfair if you ask me. During the battle, Jack was killed by The Daleks.

At the same time, Rose reached into the heart of the TARDIS (The Doctors ship apparently), and BECAME the time vortex. She stopped the Dalek invasion,

kissed Jack, and brought him back to life. Apparently, a little too much back to life, The Doctor makes a note on the next paper saying that Rose wasn't in control of

her powers from the Time Vortex and made Jack for the time being immortal. She gave him the Kiss of Life, well never ending life at the moment.

And well you know the rest… I don't have much time now, the 456 released a virus in the state house yesterday and while I know Jack is out there

fighting for the human race, his lips on mine were the last thing I felt, and now that light I keep seeing keeps getting brighter and brighter. Maybe one day,

one day far away and a long time coming, my Jack will join me.


End file.
